Americana
by K8 Dunn
Summary: Taylor and Annalise Franklin are the newest students at Ouran Academy, two close sisters that are complete opposites. It's only two new American scholarship students. What could possibly go wrong?


Taylor and Annalise Franklin were an inseparable pair. Neither had ever fought with each other or wished ill upon the other. They were unstoppable when the brains and the brawn were put together. The Franklin family wasn't very rich or very sociable. New York was a town were good jobs were hard to come by and neither Mr. or Mrs. Franklin had very high paying jobs. The Franklin sisters were always polite, prepared (well not all the time), and productive. It was what being middle class had taught them.

First there was Taylor Franklin. Taylor had a soft rounded face, had blue eyes, was fairly tall, and strawberry blonde hair. She was very outspoken and talkative causing her to be very likeable. Though Taylor didn't offer much in the way of smarts, she was very athletic. She was very fast and energetic. Taylor Franklin was the older of two sisters.

And then there was Annalise Franklin. Annalise had a slightly girlish face, emerald eyes (and due to some odd difficulties, grew up with dark rings around her eyes causing her to look sleep deprived all the time), average height, and messily cut ash blonde hair that was constantly covered up with her trademark beanie. Annalise was very quiet and untrusting. She was very paranoid, afraid, and was very comfortable living in her sister's shadow. Annalise's anorexic-like form made it hard to be very good at sports so she took interest in academics and the arts. She was extremely good at singing and playing instruments though rarely performed in front of her own sister, much less in front of people. Annalise Franklin was the younger of two sisters.

Both sisters sat in the Japanese airport awaiting for the ride to their new home with their aunt and uncle. Taylor pouted childishly.

"Man, of all the people in Japan we could live with, they had to choose Aunt Portia and Uncle George. I mean, Uncle George is cool, but Aunt Portia? That's just cold," she complained. Annalise said nothing, but she knew inside she hated her aunt. Uncle George was Mrs. Franklin's older brother. Their mother had married their father and had them, while George went on to become one of the wealthiest men in Japan, rivaling the Ootori family. He married Portia, who looked down on commoners like them with pure disgust. They only had one child, Edmund, but the lot of them hated the Franklins (with the exception of Uncle George) for their poor status and nothing else. Annalise didn't like them very much and neither did Taylor. A man with a fancy looking suit came up to the sisters.

"Pardon, but are you the Franklins?" he asked in Japanese.

"Yeah," Taylor replied back in her choppy, but understandable Japanese. **1)** Annalise sighed internally at two things-one this was probably their driver and two-she should've taught Taylor better Japanese. Because Annalise was a fan of occult manga, she had learned to speak fluent Japanese and eventually taught Taylor, who wasn't very used to it. The man picked up their bags and led them to a black stretched limousine.

"Whoa! A limousine! If it didn't belong to Aunt Portia and Uncle George I'd ask if I could get a glass of their finest champagne!" Taylor gawked at the vehicle. That was Taylor, even in the darkest times, Taylor Franklin could make it seem comical. Taylor turned to her younger sister.

"Isn't this cool Anna?" she asked with a gleeful smile plastered on her face. Annalise felt slightly better at the mention of her special nickname but kept her usual fearful expression. She stared at the vehicle with suspicion and fear.

"S-Sure onee-sama," **2)** Annalise replied in her shaky, light tone. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to put me on a pedestal. I'm not a god," Taylor sighed, knowing that Anna would simply disregard it and continue to use the honorific. Both sisters sat down inside the vehicle with unease in their stomachs. Then Hatsune Miku's "Last Night, Good Night" came on the radio.

"Oh, oh, oh! Anna, this is that song you really like! Why don't you sing along?" Taylor said eagerly. Annalise shifted in her seat and shook her head no.

"Oh come on! You sing really pretty!" Taylor continued. Annalise knew in her heart she wanted to sing along, but her fear of singing in front of people had activated, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Please?" Taylor asked, putting on her puppy dog face. Annalise sighed. It _would _be nice to sing. She wouldn't do it for just anyone, and Taylor never made fun of her singing. Not only that, it was probably her last chance to sing in Japan. As the last bar of the piano/drums started, Annalise tuned her voice up.

"_Suyasuya yume wo miteru_

_Kimi no yokogao_

_Kidzukazu koboreta namida_

_Hoo wo tsutau_

_Setsuna no tokimeki wo_

_Kono mune ni kakushiteta no_

_Last night, good night_

_Last night, good night_

_Kono yoru kimi no te_

_Nigitte nemuru yo_

_Oyasumi,_" Annalise sung, her light, angelic voice hitting all the right pitches. Taylor quietly clapped as Annalise drank some water from their bags and prepared for the second verse of the song.

"_Suteki na asa wo mou ichido_

_Kimi to sugosetara_

_Chiisana sonna kibou sae_

_Omou dake no kiseki_

_Nani mo tsutaenai mama_

_Sayonara wa ienai yo_

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night_

_Kono koe karete mo_

_Kienai MERODII_

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night_

_Itsuka wa mukaeru_

_Saigo wo omou yo_

_Yozora ni negau no_

_Tokiwa no egao wo_

_Oyasumi,_" **3)** the song ended with just as much grace as Annalise remembered. Taylor clapped her hands much louder now.

"That was wonderful! And you think you're bad?" she beamed. Annalise shifted in her seat again and shook her head yes. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. You're beautiful! Maybe if our new school has a singing program, you can sign up," Taylor inquired. Annalise shook her head vigorously no, but Taylor completely ignored it.

"I wonder what this Ouran Academy is like anyways?" she wondered. It was destined to be big and look like a maze. Taylor was horrible with directions, so she'd probably have to get a map or something. She would be a second year at Ouran and Anna would be a first year. She smiled at her younger sibling and hoped no one at Ouran would call her a freak or a nerd. Freak because well…her appearance was kind of freaky, and nerd because she was only twelve when she graduated from middle school. She had skipped seventh grade and gone straight to eighth. Anna deserved to get the scholarship to Ouran Academy.

"Hey driver, when do we get there?" Taylor called to the front, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"We're driving up now," he replied in a monotone voice, like a robot. Taylor pressed her face up against the tinted glass to see golden gates open up, and many marble statues of their aunt and uncle pass by. Taylor unglued herself from the window to face Annalise.

"Okay, shall we go over what to do at our Aunt's and Uncle's place?" Taylor asked. Annalise shook her head slightly. Taylor reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay. One-No matter what Aunt Portia says, we both know she's just jealous and a stuck up bitch," Taylor read. Annalise looked at Taylor with questionable eyes, she didn't remember writing that last part. Taylor must have added that herself, since Taylor's hate for Portia could fill twenty percent of Earth.

"Two-Edmund is a whiny brat. Ignore him. Three-We like Uncle George since he says hello to us without scrunching his nose in disgust. Go easy on him. Okay, I think that's all we've written," Taylor finished and Annalise shook her head. The two felt the limo cruise to a stop.

"We have arrived at the manor," the driver announced drolly and opened the limousine doors. The sisters stepped out onto the slate steps laden with bags. They met a maid inside and guided them to the 'entertainment room', where their relatives were waiting. They had hardly changed since the last time the Franklins saw them. Uncle George was a short, pudgy man with grey hair and a handlebar moustache (Taylor always said that he reminded her of the Monopoly guy). He was dressed in his usual business attire, a plain suit, and a top hat for formal occasions or outings. Aunt Portia was pencil thin, had a bony face, graying hair, and had her lips permanently pursed into a frown. Today she was dressed in a violet silk dress that ended at the top of the calf and violet high heels. Edmund was pudgy like his father and had a rat like face. He had slicked down blonde hair and was wearing what looked like a green sailor suit that was obviously too small for him.

"Ah, it's you! Good day my nieces!" George greeted heartily. His cheeks had turned rosy with happiness. Portia looked over to the sisters like they were monsters.

"Oh, it's you," she said snottily. Edmund looked up at his older nieces.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost you weirdo," Edmund spat at Annalise. The younger Franklin hid behind the elder.

"Now now Edmund! Don't say such things about them! Come on in, we're no strangers!" George said cheerfully. Taylor smiled back at Uncle George.

"Thanks George," she replied. Taylor walked into the large room, Annalise following suit.

"Now I'll have none of this 'George' business! Call me Uncle George,"

"Yes sir," Taylor replied to her giddy uncle. They all sat down on matching leather couches, Annalise and Taylor sitting on the couch opposite to their relatives.

"How are you doing? It's been so long since our last visit!" George asked eagerly.

"We've been doing fine Uncle George. And you?" Taylor replied. She knew the one way to get her uncle's attention, and that was through talking about his business.

"Simply wonderful! Sales are rocketing these days and our company is booming with orders. It's honestly very tedious, but if there is a demand for sweets, well I'll do anything to help them!" George blabbed on and on. Taylor put on a plastic face and turned to Portia.

"So Portia, how are you?" Taylor asked through gritted teeth. Annalise flinched at her sister's fakeness. She was controlling her hate, but if it got out of hand not even God could help her then.

"It's rather dull Tatum. **4)** Why would a youth like you want to know about my tragic and wealthy life as a model?" she said venomously. She twitched.

"It's Taylor…"

"So about this school you'll be going to…Ouran was it? Isn't that the same school Edmund attends dear?" George asked, shattering the uneasiness that had settled upon them.

"Yes dear," Portia replied drolly.

"Ah now I remember! I heard you two came on scholarships. Tell me about that,"

"Well I came to Ouran on an athletic scholarship and Annalise on an academic scholarship,"

"Goodness me! How old are you two again?"

"I'm seventeen and Anna is thirteen,"

"Goodness! Isn't she a little young for high school?"

"She skipped a grade,"

"Is that true…um…"

"Annalise, but I call her Anna. She won't really respond to others though,"

"Ah, the shy type I see. Well, you two certainly are blossoming beauties,"

"I think they're freaks," Edmund butted in as he chewed on a lollypop. Taylor smiled through gritted teeth again.

"That wasn't very nice,"

"Your face isn't very nice," he retaliated harshly. Taylor stood up angrily.

"You know what you snot nosed little punk…" Annalise grabbed her sister's hand and attempted to restrain her. Portia had pretended to shield Edmund and faked a horrified look.

"George, you're not going to keep these monsters in the house are you? Look what Trailer almost did to our little Edmund!" Portia wailed. George stood up and his face turned red.

"Now Portia, you shouldn't say things like that! Taylor and Annalise are family. As for you Edmund…" George faced his son. "There will be no seconds for dessert this evening." **5)** Edmund's little rat face scrunched up like he had just been told Christmas was cancelled this year. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I hate you father!" he screamed and ran away from the entertainment room, Portia slithering after him. George's glance returned to the Franklins with an air of apology.

"Terribly sorry that happened to you dears. On a happier note though, you will be attending Ouran Academy tomorrow. Here are your uniforms, you should try them on before tomorrow. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask either Portia, myself, or one of the maids. Nanako will show you two to your room," George concluded, and gestured to the maid that had led them in. The maid smiled and nodded. Taylor smiled back at her and picked up their bags and shrink-wrapped uniforms while Annalise hid behind her. Taylor rolled her eyes at her sister's typical shy behavior, she reminded her of Crona from Soul Eater, both one of their favorite animes/mangas. **6) **Anna always said she reminded her of either Black Star or Patty, but mostly Patty. Right now Nanako reminded them of Tsubaki, quiet and obedient. The doors to the entertainment room closed and both Franklins could hear the frustrated sighs of their uncle.

"Wowzers! **7)** You guys are SO cool!" Nanako gushed as she faced the sisters, her crimson eyes sparkling. She fiddled with her green hair as she repeated the phrase.

"Awesome! I mean, I've always thought Lord Edmund was a brat and I've wanted to tell him to get off of my back, and then you guys came and just WOW! I can't get over how cool you two are!" she gushed again. Taylor's shy smile had erupted into her usual goofy grin.

"Thanks Nanako! You know, we could get to be real friends!" Taylor beamed. Nanako nearly doubled over in shock.

"That…would…be…AWESOME!" she said slowly and gave Taylor a bone crushing hug. Letting go reluctantly she led the two girls down the vast corridor. The walls were covered in portraits and photos of Uncle George, Aunt Portia, and other people that looked pretty important. Annalise took a look at one of the photos and saw George and a family that looked very wealthy and important. There was what looked to be the father, and three younger boys, most likely his sons. Taylor noticed the absence of Annalise's body clinging to hers and turned to see her staring at a portrait with Uncle George and some guys.

"Hey Nanako!" Taylor called and the maid scurried over like an eager mouse.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering who these guys in the photo were,"

"Oh, that's the Ootori family, minus Mrs. Ootori," Nanako explained. Taylor looked at her younger sibling and knew that wouldn't be enough for her hungry mind.

"Details?"

"Well, they deal mostly in medicine and own a ton of the hospitals in Kanto, Japan, which is this town of course. I never remember the older guys' names, but I know the youngest guy in the picture. His name is Kyoya Ootori. I think he's a second year at Ouran Academy. He's pretty smart and always carries a little black book with him," Nanako blurted. She leaned in close so only Taylor and Annalise could hear.

"I personally think it's a Death Note. **8)** He's mysterious like that you know?" she whispered. Taylor smiled.

"Oh, you watch Death Note too? So do Annalise and I!" she chimed. Nanako squealed.

"Wowzers! Who's your favorite character? Mine's L. He's sooo dreamy…"

"I like Kira. He's awesome! But Light Yagami's got that wicked cool laugh…I don't know, who do you like Anna?"

"…..Ryuk….." Annalise whispered and laughed internally at a memory of her watching Death Note and seeing the shinigami wailing in despair because they were out of apples. He was what made Annalise love apple pie.

"Alright, your room is pretty close by. Let's keep truckin'!" Nanako announced and the trio continued to move forward. After a few minutes, Nanako opened the doors to a very large room.

"Well, this is your room! Have fun!" Nanako said as she shoved the sisters in and shut the doors behind them.

"Whooooa," Taylor gawked at the huge room. It was bigger than their house back in New York times forty-four and then some. There were two cream colored beds with a million pillows all over them. Each side of the room had a mahogany desk with computers and printers. There was an HD TV mounted on the wall and had a Wii and DVD player connected to it with a few games (and by few I mean about twenty) sitting in a neat pile. There was also a stone fireplace, an enormous empty bookcase, and an armoire for each of them.

"Oh this is AWESOME!" Taylor shouted and flopped onto her bed. Annalise inspected the room for anything suspicious that Aunt Portia might have modified to scare the living daylights out of them or a trapdoor that led to a pit of vicious, rabies-infected penguins. **9)** Fortunately, Annalise didn't find anything suspicious and began to unpack her mangas and anime DVDs. Taylor too had started to hang up her various street clothes. As she went back to retrieve more clothes for the armoire, she glanced at the shrink-wrapped school uniform. She noticed Annalise, who was alphabetizing her manga volumes. Taylor looked at the uniform. A smile oozed across her face.

"Hey Anna, let's take a look at our new uniforms!" she said earnestly. Annalise's head shot up at the mention of her name and rushed over to the bed of her sister. Taylor found some scissors in her bag and delicately sliced the shrink wrap. Thoughts went through each of the girls minds. Maybe it would be a really cool sailor uniform, like in Jigoku Shojo! Or like Rena Ryuguu's uniform in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Or Satoko's! Or even Maka's from Soul Eater! **10)**

"…You're kidding right?" Taylor said bluntly. Annalise's happiness drained away at the sight of the ghastly uniform. It was a horrible yellow color with mauve ribbons to boot. It was poofy…and the shoes! It was awful. **11)**

"THIS is the uniform we've got to wear to school? I don't think so," Taylor growled as she threw the dress onto the floor. Annalise for once didn't flinch at her sister's anger. It was positively horrid! Annalise Michel Franklin **12) **was NOT a fan of the color yellow. It was decent in small amounts, but that dress looked like the sun threw up all over it! Annalise sat down on her bed and gave Taylor a look that seemed to ask "What do we do now?". Taylor sighed and looked down at the dress. She would never wear that dress! She had to get rid of it somehow, for her sake and her sister's too. She glanced over at the fireplace. God she was so frustrated if she could burn this place she would!

"Wait…burn?…" Taylor said aloud as realization slowly seeped into her brain. Annalise's head perked up. Taylor was getting an idea…and it sounded good…

"Burn…" Taylor said again, but in a slower, creepier tone. She reached over to the phone and looked at the directory taped to the nightstand.

"Hello, room service? I need some firewood and matches. Okay, thank you," Taylor hung up. Annalise smiled internally. Taylor stared down at the disgusting dress.

"Today's forecast calls for some extremely high temperatures," she stated evilly.

"I hope you brought your sunscreen,"

**A/N: Yayayayay! This first chapter is finished! I hope you likey! If you do, review! (Hey, I made a rhyme :3) Now, I think I gots some explaining to do…**

**1) My friend () always says my Japanese sounds choppy, but it's because English is my first language and she grew up learning a second language. Plus she's Hispanic and has the accent.**

**2) Annalise holds Taylor with high regard and thinks very lowly of herself.**

**3) Hatsune Miku's 'Last Night, Good Night' is one of my favorite songs by her.**

**4) Portia never remembers Taylor's first name. It's pretty annoying I know.**

**5) Edmund is a little pig. Dessert is basically the only part of dinner he likes.**

**6) Soul Eater is one anime my circle of friends all watch and write fan fiction on. (Those people are Loveless17 and MakenshiCrona. Look them up if you're a Soul Eater fan.)**

**7) Of my own creation. :3**

**8) Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought it at some point.**

**9) Penguins are evil. Enough said.**

**10) All animes either I watch or my friends watch.**

**11) The female uniform looks God-awful. I would burn it too.**

**12) (This is for all of you Exorcism of Emily Rose fans) If you've seen the Exorcism of Emily Rose (no, I haven't, but I've read on it) and researched it, you'll know Emily Rose is based off a girl from Germany named Anneliese Michel who was believed to be possessed by demons. Annalise is not possessed, but she is a fan of occult and therefore shares the same name and has the dark rings around her eyes.**

**Review or I will send my minotaur Imi after you!**


End file.
